Hunted
by Midnight72955
Summary: Charmed/Harry potter Crossover... Hermione is a Witch in both worlds, her mother a wiccan her father a Wizard. What happens when Draco Malfoy asks for her help? Just read I'm not good at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

I stood back stage it was a singing night at one of my faviorate places a Club called P3, my friends mother owned the club and had Teen Nights every Saturday. It was a pretty nice place; "So Are we ready 'Mione?" Piper the club owner asked well touching her neices shoulder. "Yea, lets do this," I smiled at her then at my singing partner.

"You ready Pan?" I asked my best friend. "Sure am lets do this," she replied smirking. Pan or Pandora has been my best friends since we were kids in pre-school thankfully my mother I had been a Witch herself the gifts she past on to me as well as some from my father... Who was he exactly... well he had been a Wizard from the wizarding world.

Well I had sung three times already but it was fun to sing specially now with Pandora we each had great singing voices and often decided to sing together, we were often called Sirens becauce our song attacted everyone. We walked onto the stage; "So two of our best singers Hermione and Pandora will be ending our little karioke time today, so girls what do you want tonight?" The DJ asked being the announcer. "Give it up," Pandora replied smiling.

"Nice, we gettins some great songs in heeeeaheeere-" The DJ said. "Yea, right just play it," I snapped he really did annoy me to no end sometimes. He started to song, Pandora and I took up postions and started. We danced along with the song (ok just think in Freak the Freak Out in the Victorious show! I don't own the song! Hermione-Jade, Pandora-Cat)

Me:  
Someday I'll let you in;  
Treat you right,  
Drive you out of your mind.

Both (Harmony): Ohhh

Pandora:  
You've never met a chick like me;  
Burn so bright,  
I'm gonna make you blind

Both (Harmony: Me lower, Pandora higher):  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you,  
Into shape now,  
Boy, let's get it started!

Both:  
Give it up,  
You can't win,  
'Cause I know  
Where you've been.  
Such a shame,  
you don't put up a fi-i-i-i-ight.  
It's a Game  
That we play  
At the end of the night.  
It's the same, ol' story  
but you'll never get it right,  
Give it up!

Both:  
Come a little closer, Baby, baby!  
Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer, baby, baby!

Me:  
So stop trying to walk away,  
No, you won't  
ever leave me behind.

Pan:  
No-o-o-o-o!  
You better believe that I'm here to stay,  
-Me(speaks): That's right!-  
Cause your the shade and I'm the sunshine!  
(Vocalization) Ohhhh

Both:  
Look at me, boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you.  
Isn't it so excitin'?  
When I shake you,  
When I break you,  
Take a backseat, boy  
'Cause, now, I'm drivin'!

Both:  
Give it up,  
You can't win,  
'Cause I know  
Where you've been.  
Such a shame,  
you don't put up a fi-i-i-i-ight.  
It's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night.  
It's the same, ol' story  
but you'll never get it right,  
Give it up!

Cat (Vocalizing):  
Ohhhhhyeahohhhh

Jade (Vocalizing):  
Ooooooooh

Cat (Vocalizing):  
Ahhhh Hey-yeah-yeah-yeah Ohhhhhh.

Both:  
Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer, baby, baby!  
Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer, baby, baby!  
Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer, baby!  
If you are my baby, then I'll make you crazy tonight, oooh!

Both:  
Look at me, boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you.  
Isn't it so excitin'?  
When I shake you,  
When I break you,  
Take a backseat, boy  
'Cause, now, I'm drivin'!

Both:  
Give it up,  
You can't win,  
'Cause I know  
Where you've been.  
Such a shame,  
you don't put up a fi-i-i-i-ight.  
It's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night.  
It's the same, ol' story  
but you'll never get it right,  
Give it u-p, wo-o-oah-wo-ah, yeah!

We let the lyrics fall from our lips, by the time we were done everyone was dancing we laughed together walking off the stage Chris and Wyatt there to help; "Great job girls thanks for closing today," Piper praised us. "Not a problem Piper," I smiled toothally at her.

"Excuse me," a boy behind us said we turned. "May I borrow Pandora for a while?" Trevor said Trevor was Pandora's boyfriend. "Sure, fine with me," I smiled at Pandora she blushed and took her boyfriends hand he lead her to the dance floor. "Why don't you go with her?" Piper nudged me. I shook my head; "Maybe later," I replied smiling.

I walked to the bar where Leo stood handing out drinks; "So what's up for tonight?" Leo asked me smiling. "Nothin for now," I replied I leaned my head back my wavy brown locks cassanding down over my shoulders the music running through my body, my eyes closed.

"Hermione?" A ver familiar voice said in front of me. I looked up my dark brown eyes meeting with that of crystal blue; "Draco," I gasped."I need your help," he said before his knees buckled and he fell toward me, standing instantly when I seen how he looked my instincts for seeing blood shifting into play I stepped forward helping him up I helped him to the back room calling Wyatt and Chris.

**So that was the first Chapter just but I hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chris and Wyatt ran into the room along with Pheobe, Piper, Pandora and Leo. "Whats going on? Who's he?" Wyatt asked. "Wyatt you need to heal him hurry!" I exclaimed he knelt down and a healing glow surrounded his hands. "Wha-" Draco said sitting up in the couch. I pressed him back onto his back; "Slowly Draco," I said. A look crossed over his face; "You just called me Draco," He said.

"That is your name isn't it?" I asked smirking. "Yea, but-you never used it before you usually call me Ferret, Malfoy, Roach..." he trailed off. "Yes that is what I'd usually call you, but right now I could care less about who you were... you need my help?" I asked. "Yes..." He looked up at the others around me.

"Don't worry you can trust them," I said glancing behind me. He pulled up his sleeve where a patch of white skin- well whiter then the skin around it- was an outline of the dark mark. My brow frowned; "My mother took off my dark mark after she saved me, things are happening in the wizarding world Hermione things are going very, _very_ fast there Voldemort he's growing stronger... my mother doesn't want this life for me and Neither do I, I don't want my life to be controlled, the only person I thought I'd be able to go to that'll help me or that would-at least listen to me, was you," he explained.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Yes,-" he was cut off when a camotion went off outside I jumped we all did. I started to the door with the others Draco started to follow but was too weak I stopped him; "Sit down we'll take care of this," I said then followed Pandora out. Death Eaters were here... everyone had rushed out. "Where is he?" Bellatrix asked twirling her wand I stood at the front of my "family."

"Somewhere _you_ can't get him," I hissed. "You would protect someone like him?" she asked. "He asked for my help... I have no other choice I sure as hell won't let him go back to you," I seethed my honey brown eyes hard as diamions. She cast a spell at me I reflected it with a wave of my hand, I raised my arm and a blast of colorful energy shot from my hand and right into Bellatrix and half of the death eaters there.

My head swam my vision burred and my "family" took up the fight, Chris helped me sit down to regain my energy. My vision cleared a spell was shot my way my body obsorbed the spell negating the effects as well as restoring some of my energy.

My eyes darkened I stood up I lifted my hand again this time careful not to use my own energy I obsorbed some of the energy from the lights around me which blinked flickering then went out. I sent the energy at a death eater about to cast a spell at Chris who was battling another. The death eater cried out as my energy overroad his heart I took the energy back making him black out.

I did that three times the other Death eaters realized what I could do obviously the most deadly of all of them they apperated away. I stood over a Death Eater my eyes were now completely dark, my mother had been half demon I was a true Hybred of three different races. Wings outstretched behind me, fangs patruded from my mouth, and claws extended from my fingers. "'Mione? They're gone now... its Ok," Wyatt said stepping into my line of vision.

My grandfather was a shadow daemon, A demon created from pure shadows, it's angered easy by those who hurt others. Shadow Demons are just misunderstood which makes them sad. Everyone mistakes them for evil but they are just misunderstood they do try to save everyone more often than angels but people are to scared to let them help The warning in them is never get them angry, it is basicly a wish for pain and torture. We are also very protective of our family and friends, even more so for our Children and Mates.

My fangs and claws vanished and my dark eyes turned back to honey brown and my wings vanished. "Wyatt, Chris do you think you can take Draco back to my rooms in magick school?" I asked them. "Sure... what are you going to do?" Wyatt asked I looked at him my brown eyes flashing from black to honey brown. "We don't want to know?" Chris asked. I nodded touched the Death Eaters and mirrored away.

I appeared in head quarters; "Hermione?" Ginny exclaimed I stood stiff looking down at the three death eaters. "My family and I were attacked a little while ago these three I knocked out," I explained to Mad eye. "Hum... by yourself?" He asked. "I had some help from my family," I stated he nodded but Ginny, Ron and Harry looked confused.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny come here dears I need your help," Molly said motioning for Harry, Ron and Ginny to follow her. "Hermione Darling are you staying for dinner?" Sirius asked his eyes wondering up and down my body. "No Sirius I'm afraid not I have something to do back at home," I explained.

"I assume you want a room with these three?'' he asked. "Yea we do need to get something out of them," I replied. "I see you've brought another treat Miss. Granger," Snape stated with a raised eyebrow. "These idiots had the nerve to attack my family and I," I hissed. "Well do you want to start or should I?" Snape asked I gave him a look a smile crossing my face.

"Looks like I'm starting," he commented and levitated the three death eaters and walking away them floating behind him. He went to some privet rooms in Sirius's house which we used for interigation. "No one should mess with you dear Hermione, you're like a black rose... beautiful and very deadly," Sirius commented putting an arm around me.

"Really Sirius you should stop... someone would think you're flirting with me," I smirked my eyes alight with mischife. "Well maybe I am," he replied touching my cheek and caressing my neck. "Riight, do you know what happens when someone like me bites you?" I purred. "Exitement fills me," he replied. "I'm posionous Sirius... I'm addictive... you won't get enough-" I was cut off.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked about three feet away from us. I smiled brightly at him; "Just talking Harry," I replied. "'Mione what are you wearing?" Ginny asked noticing my club wear which consisted of black skinny jeans ripped at the knees and a black tank top under a (really) see through black knit top.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking down at myself. "Nothin... I guess," she replied. "Listen I got to go," I said before giving them hugs and walking out the door. As soon as I was out I mirrored away back to Magick School...

**I hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!**

When I got to Magick school Draco was sitting down on the couch Chris and Wyatt were talking with Leo, Piper, Pheobe, and Page. "Hey 'Mione everything go ok?" Page asked. "Yea everythings good now," I replied. "What did you do to them?" Draco asked. "Someone is getting started with my... assignment," I replied smiling toothally at him my liquid honey eyes darkening slightly.

He gluped; "I suppose you told him?" I asked looking around at them well I went to the little kitchenette. "Yea... Of course," Chris replied. "Good," I smiled. "Draco," I turned to him my eyes twinkling. "You will sooner learn what I am capable of, then hurting my family hurt them and you will end up just like your death eater "buddies," I stated my eyes holding that promise.

Unlike my grandfather whos alure on men was a dangerous procedure, my alure on men was more sensual then his, my mind and body alured even the most homosexual men. As my grandfathers alured women. My words to Draco were laced with honey and silk, that made Draco shudder in pleasure as my words sleeked across his ears.

Like Sirius had said I'm a BlackRose beauiful and very dangerous, I alure men with a single glance when I want to. I can pleasure them with just my voice or I can make them viem me as a dangerous beauty they can't help but want to go after so feverishly they would kill. Thankfully my wiccan and witch halves keep my demonic half in check unless of course I call on the power I usually keep dorment.

Everyone left I gave them hugs goodbye they were trully my family... my mother had died a demon attack she wasn't ready for. I sat down stretching out across the couch head leaning back my dark wavy locks falling across my shoulders. "Hermione?" Draco asked. I looked up; "Yes," I drawed out.

"Shower?" He asked. "First door on the right," I replied. He stood up grabbing a bag and walking to the door, I went to my room taking a shower myself, afterward I lay down and fell asleep.

Then next morning I woke up got dressed in a pair of worn out black jeans with dark red hand prints on the pant legs and a black tank top that had the same red stains I drew my hair up into a pony tail went out to the kitchenette made breakfast for Draco and I. He got up looking rested and barely waking up.

"Breakfast is on the table, I'll be going to HQ for a little play time with those death eaters, I won't be back til late evening in that time you an stay here in magick school there is a game/TV/enertainment room you can ask Chris or Wyatt or anyone else where it is. The school is full to the brim of books so... yea," I explained.

"Wait you're just going to leave me?" He asked. "Yea, I have information to get for the Order... ergo playtime," I replied. "Do I want to know?" He asked. I smirked at him; "Just remember _no one _messes with me or my family," I said stepping closer to him so close in fact we were only a milimeter away from kissing, he had this look in his eyes like he wouldn't have minded much.

I reached behind him picking up my MP3 and stepping back; "Be ready to go to the Club when I get back," I said over my shoulder as I mirrored out and straight into Grimald place. "I'm here!" I called starting to make my way to the Interogation room. "Woe, 'Mione! Where are you going in such a hurry sit down relax," Ginny said moving to take my hand.

I avaded her; "Ginny I have things to do," I said to her moving away. "But 'Mione-" I cut her off. "No buts' Ginny, I have things to do and information to gather from those idiots so if you'll excuse me," I hissed my brown eyes darkened, unusual for me yes speically to my friends. "Woe, ok," she replied clearly taken aback by my sudden shift in emotions.

I walked into the room, it was entierly dark three wands sat on a table tapped onto the table as an extra pre-caution. The three death eaters were there in three different cubicals, shut off from each other, Severus stepped back from the one on the end a smirk on his face a dark look in his eyes.

"How long have you been working on them Severus?" I purred striding over to the man he had backed up from. "Only for an hour or two," he replied sitting back on one of the chairs in the front center of the room where we could watch them and they could watch us without seeing each other, but they can surely hear the screams.

"Good," I smirked at the man that looked up at me with fear filled eyes. "What are you going to do with us?" he asked a little force still in his words. "Well break you of course, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be giving me everything I need," I whispered in his ear. "Screw you," He hissed back. "Men like you would love that," I purred and slapped him.

At lunch Severus and I walked out of the I.R. each in our own little worlds new plans new ways to get what we want; "These guys don't know who they're dealing with," Sirius purred sitting down in front of us Harry, Ron, Ginny and the others walked in from outside. I smiled toothally at him; "Do they ever," I replied.

Mrs. Weasly served us and we started to eat, I looked at my butter knife an idea popping into my head; "What is it?" Severus asked seeing the look that crossed my face. I held up the butter knife; "What do you think we can do with this?" I asked with a rised eyebrow. "You have a very devious mind," He commented. "But effective don't you think?" I asked he shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "Imagine how it must feel to have a butter knife-or anykind of knife- shuvved into some very unplesent places," I smirked my dark eyes alight with mischife. He shifted and audiably gulped, I smiled softly at him; "No worries Sirius I highly doubt you'll piss me off enough to be in that room," I said reasurringly.

"I have a feeling you take too much pleasure in hearing the screams of man," Sirius commented I glanced at him and slipped into his mind. "_Really Sirius not in front of the others, they don't know what I am so lets keep it like that... and yes I do take pleasure in hurting them when they try to hurt my family_," I replied.

After lunch Severus and I walked back into the I.R. bottles of water in our hands and a butter knife or two. By late evening we had gotten one to crack he spilled information like a waterfall into a lake; "Thats it I swear that all I know!" The man exclaimed. I circled around him and knelt down next to him; "Are you sure?" I whispered deadly. "Yes, yes, I'm positive please I have a wife and child at home I-" He stopped.

I kneed him in the gut, he cried out in pain I picked his head up by the hair; "Does it look like I care at all about your life," I hissed and turned away. I took a drink of water looking back at the broken man; "What do we do with him?" Severus asked. I continued looking at him, the man cried afraid for his life... and for the life of his child.

"Get his family here make sure they are in a safe house protected by the Order, if he's telling the truth he will be re-united with his family," I replied taking the bottle of water to the man. I knelt down next to him he shivered flinching away; "Do you want something to drink or not?" I asked he looked up his lips dry and cracked. "How do I know its not poisined?" He asked horsly. I took a drink from it and moved it to his lips he drank thrustally

"I may know how to interogate people, but when it comes to my family and who dares to hurt them I don't play around not even a little, so I understand _if_ you were telling me the truth about being forced to join Voldemort I understand doing what you need to do to protect your family I go through it almost every week, so here is what I'm going to do... I am ordering a very specal team under my comand to get your family and take them to a safe house where you will be re-united with them," I explained.

He looked up at me with hope filled eyes; "Really?" He asked. "If the information you gave me is acruate," I replied a smile lit up his face. I stood and walked away; "Rephile, Lucifer get the mans family to a safe house," I said to the shadows two men stepped out and knelt formally; "Yes My Lady," then shimmered out.

Rephile and Lucifer were my only ties to the Demonic world the two were tied or bonded to me when I was born by my grandfather the most powerful Shadow demon in existance. I walked out of the room finding it was nearly 5:30; "I'll see you later Severus," I said over my shoulder. I said goodbye to the others then cornered Sirius in his study.

"Sirius what are Harry, Ron and Ginny doing here?" I asked I had been meaning to ask for quite some time now. "No reason 'Mione I just wanted to spend some time with them is all," he replied. "Right," I said rolling my eyes before walking away we both knew he wanted me to tell them.

**So i hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
